Miradas Inesperadas
by Kynu
Summary: Un asesino en serie comente arduos y macabros asesinatos que llevan a la Inspectora Beckett por pistas e investigaciones de los más enrevesadas. Mientras esto sucede, conoce al afamado escritor Richard Castle el cual parece estar involucrado en dichos asesinatos y se debate entre el corazón y la razón.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Caminaba por la calle, algo despeinada por el viento, con mis vaqueros negros, mi camisa blanca y mi chaleco. Había un ambiente entre cálido y gélido, viento con terral y a la vez un frío invernal.

Iba mirando de allí para allá sin mirar nada fijamente, buscaba "el blanco perfecto" para fotografiarlo con mi cámara. Cualquier cosa podía serlo. ¡Oh! ¡Ese hermoso jilguero posado sobre esa ramita a punto de sol es perfecto! - me dije interiormente mientras cogía la cámara y la ponía a punto de disparo.

Muchas veces fotografiaba a niños jugando al fútbol en el parque, o montándose en los columpios; a personas mayores sentadas en sus bancos o en las terrazas de los bares jugando a las cartas; pequeños gestos que para la gran multitud pasan desapercibidas y en un instante pueden quedar grabadas de por vida. Esos gestos naturales que en tan solo milésimas de segundos pueden transmitir desde el más puro gesto de ternura al más doloroso de los sentimientos.

Nada mejor para evadirme de un duro día de trabajo que coger la bici o pasear por el pueblo mientras voy plasmando todo lo que me hace sentir bien, lo que me llama la atención, lo que en ese momento quiero transmitir a través de otras personas.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas de paseos y fotografías por el parque, la playa y centro urbano, ya dirigiéndome hacia casa, guardé la cámara y me puse el abrigo negro y largo. Estaba anocheciendo y no quería llegar muy tarde dado que mañana me esperaba un día largo de papeleo en la oficina y me apetecía darme un baño después de esta tarde de fotos.

La calle estaba en silencio como si la humanidad entera se hubiera escondido bajo tierra, el calor había desaparecido y la luna parecía que estuviera acechando al cielo quedándose sola ante un inmenso cielo. Iba pensando en mis cosas y de pronto... un hombre salió de aquel bar. Alto, moreno, pelo corto, perilla bien retocada -casi inapreciable-, de apariencia agradable... en un instante casi inapreciable nuestras miradas se cruzaron y compartieron un segundo en común.

Inevitablemente miré hacia atrás mientras apaciguaba mi paso, pero tan solo sonreí y seguí hacia delante.

Llegando a casa sonreí hacia mí misma recordando la mirada de aquel apuesto hombre, aquellos ojos azules... casi no había podido observar quién era de lo oscuro que estaba y sin embargo... esos ojos cautivaron toda mi atención; también recordé otros buenos momentos que desembocaron en una tarde llena de melancolía. Sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta oí que ya estaba allí la pantera de la casa, Yuna, una gata negra y con mucho carácter, pidiendo sus dosis diarias de mimos y jugueteo.

Solté las llaves en la repisa, dejé encima de la mesa la bolsa de la cámara y me quité los zapatos. Yuna no paraba de ronronear mientras jugaba con ella, le puse su comida y como de costumbre desapareció en su cama. ¡Que vida la tuya! - le dije mirándola con envidia.

Estaba bastante relajada así que puse el tocadiscos con algo de música de fondo, empecé a llenar la bañera, puse algunas velas perfumadas y apagué las luces.

- Buenos días Lanie, ¿qué tenemos? - le pregunté como hacía en todos los casos.

- Meredith, mujer de unos 40 años, con dos balas directas al corazón. Estimo la hora de la muerte entre las 8 y las 10 de la pasada noche. - Dijo Lanie

- El portero la encontró. Estaba haciendo la ronda de revisión de la zona y fue el que avisó a la Policía. - Dijo Espósito.

- Tú y Ryan id a preguntar a los vecinos a ver si alguien vio u oyó algo. Yo iré a hablar con el portero a ver qué más puede contarme. ¿Habéis avisado a su familia? ¿Marido? ¿Hijos? – Pregunté.

- He avisado al ex marido, según el portero la víctima solo estaba de paso por la ciudad. – Dijo Ryan.

- De acuerdo, ... - hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿tienes algo que contarme? - me preguntó sin venir a cuento con cara de pura curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa Lanie? - le pregunté con cara de no saber nada.

- Kate, Kate, Kate... que nos conocemos. Tú tienes hoy algo especial en la mirada... ¿pasó algo ayer?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

La rutina a veces era asqueante… hoy me apetecía quedarme un rato más en la cama. No podía parar de darle vueltas a aquellos ojos, aquel hombre… aquella sonrisa… y el cuerpo solo me pedía remolonear en la cama entre risas tontas. La pantera negra y, por supuesto reina de la casa, se percató rápido de ello yendo directa a darme mimos y obligándome a levantarme. ¡¿Habrá algún día que dejes que duerma algo más, pequeña revoltosa?! – le dije mientras me levantaba; no hay mañana que se le resista una buena dosis de carreras por el piso en busca y captura de su ratón de terciopelo, así que lo cogí y se lo lancé lo más fuerte que pude para lanzarlo lo más lejos posible.

Me encantaba ver esas carreras, como se hacía la heroica al conseguir "cazar a su presa", como se escondía detrás de la cortina para volver a lanzarse sobre el ratón… era todo un show cómo a pesar de ser bastante solitaria conseguía arrancarme las mejores de las sonrisas. Bueno… en definitiva era un poco como yo.

Saliendo de casa recibí la llamada del capitán, se había cometido un crimen cerca del parque. El día pasó más rápido de lo esperado y el papeleo lo repartimos entre Esposito, Ryan y yo.

Cuando salí de la oficina me dirigí al Starbucks, me apetecía tomarme uno de esos cafés con aroma de vainilla que tanto me gustan y que muy pocas veces tenía el placer de tomarme, además así aprovecharía para dar un paseo por el parque.

Nada más llegar al parque, y con mi café en la mano, me dirigí en primera instancia hacia el pequeño lago… me relajaba mucho observar el lago. Estuve unos 10 minutos allí, apoyada en la barandilla mientras terminaba de tomarme mi café, luego me dirigí a una de las pequeñas montañitas en las que había césped… era un sitio especial, transmitía calma y serenidad: era mi sitio.

Me levanté para dirigirme ya a casa, se estaba haciendo tarde y la noche empezaba a caer fría pero de repente… esa mirada… esos ojos… ¡Era él! – me dije a mi misma sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Me caí al suelo al perder el equilibrio, me sentía tonta y avergonzada pero me había quedado embobada mirándole. Se dirigió hacía mi corriendo.

¿Está bien? – me preguntó con una mirada preocupada.

S...si…gracias – le respondí sonrojada.

Me tendió la mano ayudándome a levantarme. Tenía unas manos suaves, demasiado me atrevería a decir, y esos ojos… y de repente me di cuenta.

Es…es… - no podía terminar de decirlo nerviosa.

Richard Castle, el escritor. Así es – me respondió con una sonrisa tierna.

Era él, mi escritor favorito… y estaba delante de mí. No podía creerlo y sin evitarlo me sonrojé aún más pero me fijé en su rostro. Tenía el labio partido y un moratón bien feo cerca del ojo.

¿Está bien? – volvió a preguntarme.

Sí, gracias de nuevo, he perdido un poco el equilibrio pero nada grave. – Le contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No quería asustarla, siento si lo he hecho – me dijo en un tono dulce.

Mmm… no, no se preocupe - le dije tímidamente. Aun no me creía que estuviera hablando con él, y esta actitud no era normal en mí, la dura detective Beckett.

¿Qué le ha ocurrido Señor Castle? – le pregunté intrigada y preocupada.

Oh… esto, no se preocupe. Fui a correr y me caí, nada de lo que preocuparse – me respondió intentando evadir la pregunta.

Señor Castle, soy inspectora de homicidios y se diferenciar perfectamente una pelea de una caída – dije con mi tono habitual de inspectora.

Vaya… me ha pillado inspectora. Pero ya le digo, nada de lo que preocuparse.

Inconscientemente fui a tocar su herida para ver la gravedad del golpe por si hubiera una contusión más grave y necesitara puntos, aunque tan solo necesitaría un poco de hielo y un maquillaje para disimularlo.

Ouch! – se quejó apartando mi mano.

Lo… lo siento, no era mi intención hacerle daño, pero quería asegurarme de que no fuera algo más grave – me estremecí cuando cogió mi mano.

¿Quiere presentar alguna denuncia? – le pregunté.

No, ha sido un hecho sin importancia. Gracias por su preocupación inspectora… - dijo esperando respuesta.

Beckett, inspectora Kate Beckett. – le respondí agradecida.

Encantado inspectora Beckett, espero verla pronto y de nuevo gracias. – dijo él con una sonrisa maravillosa.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó… me dejó descolocada esa sonrisa, cómo decía mi nombre… me estremecí en cuanto lo dijo pero lo disimulé con sutileza. No me lo podía creer, yo, Katherine Beckett había conocido a Richard Castle, al famoso, millonario y guaperas escritor Richard Castle.

¡Espere señor Castle! – alcé la voz para que pudiera escucharme.

Si quiere puedo acercarle en el coche, después de haberse peleado no me gustaría sentirme culpable de dejarle solo a merced de alguna posible pelea más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Jajaja – rió desinteresado. No se preocupe inspectora Beckett no me ocurrirá nada, además vivo cerca de aquí. – dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo.

¿Por qué le había propuesto eso? ¿Estaba loca? Aunque me había extrañado su respuesta… me pareció convincente. Sin más dilación me fui a casa sin dejar de pensar en todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y lo ocurrido esta tarde en el parche.

Casi sin darme cuenta llegué a mi apartamento, había conducido en piloto automático por completo… a veces me sorprendo de mi capacidad para poder hacer eso sin sufrir un accidente. ¡A ver si te centras inspectora! ¿Qué pensarían de ti si tuvieras un accidente de tráfico a estas alturas? – me dije a mi misma regañándome.

"RrrrrRrrr" un ronroneo de Yuna me devolvió a la realidad, estaba acariciando su cabeza cuando empezó. Me encantaba tenerla encima mía mientras leía cómodamente en el sofá o veía alguna película… aunque no siempre conseguía que Yuna estuviera así, en ese aspecto también era como yo, ambas necesitamos nuestro espacio.

- Randol Hontly, 22 años, vivía a dos manzanas de aquí. Un hombre que sacaba a su perro a pasear se lo encontró sentado en el árbol, al lado del lago. Pensó que estaba borracho y fue a ver si necesitaba ayuda y al ir a verlo vio que estaba muerto. – dijo Ryan mientras nos dirigíamos donde se encontraba la víctima, de lejos podía ver que Lanie ya estaba con el cuerpo.

- Hola Lanie, ¿qué tenemos? - le pregunté como hacía en todos los casos.

- Parece que le dispararon una flecha.

- ¿Parece? – pregunté extrañada.

- Sí, digo parece porque por el tipo de profundidad más que dispararle una flecha parece que le apuñalaron con ella. Además, tiene los nudillos de la mano derecha ensangrentados, como si hubiera pegado a su agresor, aunque parece que la pelea fue unas horas antes de la muerte. Por el color de la palidez y el desangrado yo diría que la hora de la muerte está entre las 9 de la noche y la 1 de la madrugada. Hasta que no me lo lleve al laboratorio no te podré dar más detalles.

- No creo que la pelea fuera con su agresor. – Espósito y Ryan la miraron atentos, Beckett era la mejor en este tipo de casos.  
A juzgar por cómo ha colocado el cuerpo después de matarlo parece más de un asesino en serie. – Dije segura.

- De momento no hay testigos. La victima tenía esto –señalando una bolsa de pruebas con un pedazo de una página de un libro – en la mano. – Dijo Espósito dándome la bolsa con la prueba.

- He llamado a los familiares de la víctima para que vayan a la comisaria en cuanto puedan. – Dijo Ryan.

- Bien, llevad la prueba al laboratorio para que Lanie pueda averiguar algo, por si tuviera alguna huella y pedid los videos de seguridad del lago y de las calles contiguas a ver si encontramos algo. Yo iré a hablar con el hombre que lo encontró.

Hola Sr. Harrison, soy la inspectora de homicidios Kate Beckett. Fue usted quien lo encontró ¿correcto?

S…s…si – consiguió decir nervioso.

Cálmese Sr. Harrison, cuénteme lo que recuerde. – le dije transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

Estaba sacando a Bobby, mi perro, como todas las noches y al fijarme en el lago vi que había un chico en el suelo sentado, pensé que estaba borracho y que quizás necesitaría ayuda pero al acercarme lo vi… y… ¿no pude hacer nada sabe? No pude… no…no…no… no pude… - dijo tartamudeando.

Cálmese Sr. Harris, no podría haber hecho nada para salvarlo pero hizo lo correcto al llamar rápidamente a la policía. Vaya a casa y descanse y mañana por favor venga a la comisaria 12th y pregunte por mí. – Le dije con compasión.

Empecé a rellenar la pizarra blanca, añadiendo datos, fotos de la víctima y de las diferentes pruebas, del lugar de los hechos y la línea de tiempo ya iba cogiendo forma.

¿La inspectora Kate Beckett? – preguntó una joven mujer.

Sí, soy yo. – Contesté formalmente, imaginándome que sería un familiar de la víctima.

Soy Cristine Murray, la novia de Randol. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo ha sucedido? ¿Dónde a…? – no pudo terminar de hablar cuando empezó a llorar amargamente.

Cálmese Señorita Murray, venga conmigo. – La cogí del brazo para ayudarla a caminar y la acerqué a la sala de descanso.  
¡Tenga! – ofreciéndole un café.

Gra… gracias inspectora. – dijo agradecida y con un tono triste.

Cristine – intenté hablar en un tono más cercano -, primeramente darle mi más sentido pésame. Sé que no es fácil pero tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas ¿de acuerdo? – le pregunté con tacto.

Sí, de acuerdo.

¿Sabe de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a su novio? – mientras cogí mi libreta para apuntar cualquier detalle que fuera necesario para la investigación.

No, era un chico muy tranquilo, no salía nunca de fiesta, en su trabajo están muy contentos con él… estaban – terminó de decir llorando de nuevo.

¿En qué trabajaba Randol? – estaba atenta a cualquier emoción.

En una editorial, ayudaba a Gina a coordinar la agenda de diferentes escritores y la ayudaba en diferentes tareas de papeleo. ¡Ni siquiera tenía trato directo con los famosos escritores, fueras hombres o mujeres! – dijo con indignación.

¿Recuerda cómo se llama la editorial?

Mmmm – pensó durante unos segundos – Hyperion Books, sí esa es la editorial. – dijo satisfecha.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? – tuve cuidado y estuve atenta a su reacción, aunque estaba casi segura que ella no era la asesina, no se trataba de un asesinato por pasión.

Llevábamos…. Llevábamos 3 años juntos ¿sabe? – hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿quién iba a querer hacerle daño él? ¿¡QUIÉN!?

Empezó a alterarse notablemente así que lo mejor era terminar por hoy el interrogatorio e ir estructurando las pruebas para ir consiguiendo un mayor campo de terreno en la investigación, con los datos que me había dado Cristine ya tenía por dónde empezar, pero aún debía preguntarle por la pelea.

Una última pregunta Señorita Murray – hice una pausa para que pudiera prepararse-, Bryan tenía unas marcas de haberse peleado antes de que lo mataran con otra persona diferente. ¿Sabe con quién podría haberse peleado? – me quedé a la espera.

No… no lo sé. Ahora mismo no lo sé.

Acompañé a Cristine hasta el ascensor prometiéndole lo que siempre sabía que era capaz de hacer: hablar por Randol y darle justicia. Cuando necesite más datos le pediré que venga, era hora de que descansara y aclarara un poco las ideas… ahora mismo está en shock y ya había podido recopilar bastantes datos.

Gracias de nuevo por el esfuerzo Cristine, nos ha ayudado mucho. – le dije con una sonrisa compasiva. Prometo que encontraremos a su asesino.

Empecé a rellenar la pizarra con más datos:

**Editor en Hyperion Books**

**Gina ¿jefa?**

Sonó el teléfono de mi mesa:

Beckett.

Kate, soy Lanie, ven a la morgue en cuanto puedas, tengo datos interesantes y una huella parcial de la página de ese libro que había en la mano de la víctima.

¡Vale! Voy para allí Lanie.

En ese momento llegaban Ryan y Espósito con varios informes en la mano.

¿Habéis conseguido los videos? – les pregunté esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Sí y tienes que ver quién sale en el video Kate… - dijo Ryan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

_En ese momento llegaban Ryan y Espósito con varios informes en la mano._

_¿Habéis conseguido los videos? – les pregunté esperando una respuesta afirmativa._

_Sí y tienes que ver quién sale en el video Beckett… - dijo Ryan._

Con la cara de sorpresa, pasándome una mano por frente apartando el pelo que caía por el latera de una de mis mejillas, empecé a murmurar todo tipo de preguntas. No entendía en qué trabajo sucio podía estar metido Randol, pero si Kuklinski _**uno de los mafiosos más temidos por diferentes bandas y policías, conocido por utilizar desde **__**picahielos a un mazo, pasando por pistolas, ballestas, cianuro, e inclusive el uso de roedores para matar a sus víctimas**_ lo estaba buscando no podía ser nada bueno.

Esposito se percató de que algo no encajaba al verse claramente en el video cómo Kuklinski y Randol estaban hablando al comienzo del parque y Kuklinski se va sin ningún indicio de pelea ni agresión, y Lanie dijo que Randol tenía indicios de haberse peleado antes de morir. Por lo tanto, Kuklinski no podía ser nuestro asesino a no ser que más tarde regresara.

Ryan, sigue buscando pistas en el video. -dije señalando los videos- Seguro que encontramos algo más; mientras Espósito y yo vamos a ir a por Kuklinski, a ver qué trapos sucios se traían entre manos y qué relación tenía con la víctima.

Fuimos primero a la morgue, Lanie nos estaba esperando, me había dicho hace un momento que tenía algunas pistas y me moría de ganas por saber más.

¿Qué era eso que tan interesante que has encontrado, Lanie? – le dije entre risas arqueando una ceja al ver la cara que puso al ver a Espósito conmigo, sabía que entre ellos había algo más que simple feeling.

Me lanzó una mirada asesina, típicas de las suyas cuando no puede evadirse de la situación, frunciendo sus labios. No pude evitar sonreír lo más disimuladamente posible para que Espósito no notara nada.

La hoja de libro tiene una huella parcial, la he pasado por la base de datos pero no está fichado. Este trozo – señalando a la hoja – parece de un libro que se ha leído muchas veces.

Es decir, que puede ser de cualquiera. – dijo enfurruñado Espósito.

Puede… pero si fuera un libro de una biblioteca, por ejemplo, tendría más de una huella por el diferente uso y sin embargo solo hay una única huella y dado que no coincide con la víctima puede que sea del propio asesino. Además, si os fijáis aquí – dijo señalando a la esquina de la hoja – tiene un símbolo: un AS de picas.

El AS de picas era claramente un referente, una identidad y algo de mi intuición como detective me indicaba que nos íbamos a enfrentar a un asesino en serie. Este tipo de "símbolos" no los dejaba un asesino casual o pasional, no, los deja alguien que quiere ser reconocido, recordado y por supuesto, eso no era algo que iba a permitir.

La cosa no termina ahí – prosiguió Lanie-, los nudillos de la mano derecha de la víctima indican claramente que se peleó y por el aspecto de las contusiones diría que el oponente debe tener un ojo bien morado y alguna contusión más. Y dado que la mano no tiene ningún traumatismo me atrevería a decir que fue en la cara y por desgracia no hay sangre que poder cotejar de la pelea.

Cogí la hoja, intentando leer lo que ponía:

_** "**__**Cada cual tendrá lo que ha merecido, una flecha negra por cada maldad y ahora caed de rodillas, rezad ¡porque ya estáis muertos, vosotros, bandidos!"**_

Ordené a Esposito que fuera a preguntar a la novia de Randol, Cristine, por el libro y la pelea, la última vez que había estado en la comisaria estaba muy nerviosa y quizás ahora pudiera recordar algo más y aportar nuevos datos a la investigación. Yo me encargaría de buscar una lógica para esa hoja y su contenido. El AS de picas no era solamente la identidad, sino que además el mensaje era bastante claro, tenía un perfil ubicado y determinado para sus víctimas.

Espósito salió de la morgue, no sin antes ser recorrido de arriba abajo por una mirada de Lanie que parecía devorarlo lenta y lascivamente. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Espósito ya se había marchado. Lanie me tiró a la cabeza un libro de medicina, menos mal que soy buena en reflejos y falló.

¡Ey! ¡Que podrías haberme matado! – dije entre risas.

Sería un placer hacerte una autopsia en estos momentos… - dijo mirándome con rabia.

Jajaja, venga ya Lanie. –No pude evitar sacarle la lengua, sabía que eso fastidiaba mucho a mi amiga y no siempre tenía oportunidad para hacerlo.

Bueno, dejando a un lado tu graciosa forma de hacerme enfadar… esta mañana te he notado diferente… ¿tienes algo nuevo que contarme? – dijo una Lanie curiosa y con una ceja, como de costumbre cuando quiere sonsacarme algo, levantada.

¿Yo? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

Ya claro. Kate, nos conocemos y esa cara te delata. Ya puedes estar soltando por esa boquita lo…

Sonó mi teléfono y contesté rápidamente, escuchando un murmuro de Lanie de fondo.

No creas que te has librado de esta conversación Kate. – dijo una Lanie sonriente.

Antes de ir a la editorial apunté varios datos en la pizarra de interés para el caso, entre otras la foto con el cacho de hoja, una con el símbolo del AS de picas, información de la víctima y de Gina, su jefa en la editorial, así que aprovecharía la información que había conseguido para preguntarle una vez llegara a la editorial.

¿AS de picas?... AS de picas… no dejaba de darle vueltas a la hoja que el asesino había dejado en la víctima. Normalmente un sociópata no es tan cuidadoso, por lo que mi teoría de un asesino en serie se hacía más firme, lo importante era conseguir cuanto antes pistas e información que nos permitiera pillar a ese loco. Estos casos me encantaban por el reto que presentan y porque al final la justicia hace frente, ya no solo a salvar posibles vidas aleatorias sino a atrapar a esos locos que no valoran las vidas ajenas y matan por puro placer.

Mientras iba camino de la editorial no pude evitar acordarme de Richard Castle… ese escritor que tanto me fascinaba, la situación del parque, lo tonta que me había sentido al llegar a casa y el sueño tan sumamente extraño donde él fue el principal protagonista. ¿Volvería a verlo? No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Sacudí la cabeza varias veces diciéndome a mí misma que ahora no era el momento ni el lugar ya que casi sin darme cuenta había llegado a la editorial **Hyperion Books** donde trabajaba Randol y mi objetivo ahora mismo era hacer justicia.

Inspectora Beckett, de homicidios – me presenté ante la secretaria. Quisiera hablar con Gina Cowell.

Un segundo, en seguida saldrá, por favor espere aquí. – Me contestó con un tono cortés y agradable, se notaba que estaba triste y sabía el motivo por el cual estaba allí.

Mientras llegaba Gina me puse a observar la editorial, los cuadros que allí colgaban con diferentes best-sellers que habían sido publicados con ellos y entre los cuales pude observar que había varios de Richard Castle, cosa que me sorprendió enormemente.

¿Inspectora Beckett? – una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¿Gina Cowell? – devolví la respuesta con otra pregunta.

Sí, por favor acompáñeme, vayamos a un sitio más cómodo para hablar. – Me dijo mientras me indicaba hacia una puerta.

Era una sala de juntas muy bien adecuada con todo tipo de material audiovisual, marketing, publicidad y todo lo necesario para poder dar rienda suelta a una buena organización y decisión para la presentación de futuros best-seller. La sala estaba dotada de un ventanal enorme con vistas a la gran ciudad. La señorita Cowell me ofreció asiento y comencé con diferentes preguntas acerca de Randol, su trabajo allí, sus funciones, si tenía algún problema con algún compañero, editor o escritor, a lo que negó con rapidez indicando que en los 3 años que llevaba allí trabajando no había tenido ninguna discusión. Randol no tenía trato directo con los escritores ya que de eso se encargaba Gina, o al menos casi nunca.

¿Notó a Randol raro últimamente? ¿Actuar o hacer algo diferente de lo normal? – pregunté para finalizar.

Mmm… días raros tenemos todos imagino inspectora pero si es cierto que la semana pasada Randol estaba… uhmm… no sé, como más nervioso de lo habitual. No era una persona muy dada a comentar nada personal y yo tampoco soy persona de preguntar a mis empleados por su vida privada… mi trabajo ya tiene de por sí mucha "salsa rosa" con la que presionar a mis escritores como para hacerlo también con mis trabajadores ¿sabe inspectora?

¿Nervioso en qué sentido?

En el sentido de que preguntó acerca de varios escritores y varias de sus diferentes obras de una forma más… ¿personal? – dijo dubitativa. Por lo habitual el no suele tener trato directo con los escritores pero sí con las obras, por eso me resultó extraño que preguntara y más aún con cierto aire de nerviosismo por saber de ello.

Durante un rato estuvo dándome datos de dos escritores y varias obras por las cuales preguntó Randol pero en principio ninguna de ellas concordaba o parecía tener relación ninguna con el caso.

Le enseñe la cita literaria del fragmento de hoja que encontramos con el objetivo de que pudiera aportar alguna información nueva y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando con todo detalle especificó el autor y el libro. Pertenecía a la obra "La Flecha Negra" escrita por Robert L. Stevenson.

¿Por qué me pregunta por esta cita? – Me preguntó con cara de sorpresa.

Estaba en la mano del señor Randol y creemos que pudo haber sido puesto por su asesino. ¿El señor Stevenson trabajaba con ustedes?

No – dijo cortante. Ese escritor falleció en 1894– comentó segura y, a la vez, sorprendida.

Había sido productiva la visita a la editorial y había conseguido algunos datos más que importantes para el caso, al menos ya tenía algo nuevo de donde poder partir con la investigación sabiendo de quién era la cita que tenía la víctima en la mano y esperaba con ganas que Ryan hubiera podido descubrir algo nuevo en los videos de vigilancia sobre el posible asesino. ¡Aunque no hubiera estado mal que ese escritor estuviera vivo! –me decía a mí misma.

Cogí el teléfono para llamar a la 12th, con algo de suerte quizás los chicos habrían descubierto algo nuevo. Cogí el ascensor para salir de allí, estaba completamente inmersa en al relación que podía tener la cita de un escritor fallecido con este caso, y al salir choqué torpemente con un hombre. Me disculpé enseguida y para mi sorpresa era él de nuevo, Richard Castle. Esa sensación… esa sensación apareció de nuevo, como el sueño de la noche anterior y estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

Mmm… Beckett ¿verdad? – preguntó él mientras me ofrecida sus disculpas - Preferiría conocerla en situaciones donde no sufriera caídas o sustos… a este paso voy a tener que ofrecerle un seguro médico – dijo entre risas… risas que me dejaban atónitas.

No se preocupe, ha sido culpa mía, iba distraída. Tenga, se le ha caído esto. –le dije mientras le daba el libro que con el choque se le había caído de las manos.

Gracias, inspectora.

No pude evitar observar la portada del libro y mi cara se desencajó al ver el autor del libro. No podía ser una coincidencia…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Noté como Castle cogió el libro con mucha rapidez intentando esconderlo pero no pasó desapercibido para mí. Me quedé paralizada por un momento, pálida, sin tensión… no podía ser, él no. La portada era del libro "La Flecha Negra", el libro con el que el asesino se había servido como seña de identidad.

¿Podría enseñarme el libro Sr. Castle? – mi tono se endureció, desapareció la formalidad, ahora debía actuar como la inspectora que era.

¿Disculpa?

Sí, muéstreme el libro por favor.

Cogí mis guantes y cogí el libro que me tendió sin ninguna réplica, estaba muy confuso y por su forma de actuar diría que no sabía bien el porqué de toda esta situación. Busqué entre las páginas buscando alguna hoja rota y allí estaba.

Tendrá que acompañarme a comisaria Sr. Castle, tenemos que hablar sobre el asesinato del Sr. Randol – mi voz sonaba decepcionada pero sin perder la dureza pertinente.

¿Randol ha muerto? ¡¿Qué?! - porque estaba segura que era imposible sino diría que los ojos se le iban a salir de sus orbitas. – Pero eso es imposible, ayer estuve con él… y… ¡no! No puede ser, debe de haber una confusión Inspectora… - me miró fijamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta contraria, esos ojos que ayer me mostraban la mayor ternura y sensualidad ahora estaban desesperados.

No es ninguna confusión Sr. Castle. Por favor, acompáñeme a comisaría y allí le tomaré declaración de lo sucedido – había dicho que había estado con la víctima, no sería la primera vez que un asesino se hace pasar por un amigo tristemente dolido y luego ser el más sanguinario de los asesinos; hoy por hoy ya nada me sorprendía aunque no me imaginaba que Richard Castle fuera capaz de esto.

No opuso resistencia, subió al coche y permanecimos en silencio, de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo y lo veía ausente, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. - ¿Preparándose una coartada? – Me preguntaba interiormente – ¿Un escritor de misterios comete un asesinato y no tiene una coartada? Demasiado tentador o… se creería que no le pillaríamos, pero sería demasiado irresponsable por su parte llevar encima el libro del crimen, veamos que nos depara el interrogatorio – reflexionaba mientras conducía.

Las calles de Nueva York estaban atestadas de coches aquella mañana, parecía que estuvieran rodando alguna película con cientos de extras, no era normal. Aunque bueno, al menos el calor no apretaba mucho. Habría una tarde perfecta para salir con mi cámara de nuevo, necesitaba despejar mi mente después de lo de…

¿Detective? – rompe mis pensamientos de golpe.

¿Sí Sr. Castle?

¿Sufrió? Tan solo dígame eso – su voz era ronca, acongojada.

En comisaría hablaremos de ello – todavía no sabía qué relación tenía con la víctima, no iba a darle el lujo de obtener información con anticipación, mientras menos supiera menos tiempo le daría a pensar algo en su favor. Vi como bajó la mirada y me entristecí, quizás estuviera siendo muy dura.

Una vez ya en comisaría llevé a Castle a la sala de interrogatorios y le dije que permaneciera allí. Los chicos llegaron cinco minutos más tarde y les informé, junto al capitán, con los nuevos datos que había apuntado en la pizarra sobre la información que Gina me había facilitado, tanto de la nota como de la actitud extraña de Randol.

Espo me puso al día con el interrogatorio de la novia, no sabía nada del libro y de la pelea. El perfil era de un chico normal y corriente. Gina ya me había indicado que no parecía tener problemas con nadie en el trabajo aunque mencionó que estuvo nervioso hacía dos semanas antes de ser asesinado. Tendríamos que intentar averiguar por qué y algo me daba que podría estar relacionado con Castle. Ryan trajo los informes de Kuklinski, explicó que en el video se veía una discusión y una pelea y que después no pillaba el ángulo de la cámara hacia donde estaba la víctima. Puso una fotografía en la pizarra donde se veían unas siluetas en plena pelea.

Nuestro sospechoso de gancho derecho es Richard Castle. Discutieron y golpeó a la víctima, aunque cabe decir que se llevó el Sr. Castle la peor parte. El video no tiene audio pero se ve claramente cómo le golpea y Randol le devuelve el golpe.

¿Richard Castle? Está en la sala de interrogatorios, lo he traído para hacerle declarar sobre el por qué tenía en su mano el libro que utilizó el asesino.

Terminé de contarles lo que había averiguado y el suceso en la editorial con el escritor; si realmente había sido él sería un gran escándalo público dado la fama que tenía, así que sería mejor prevenir en los posibles acontecimientos.

El capitán nos sobre advirtió que este asunto no podía generar sospechas publicas dado que si realmente no fuera él nos traería consecuencias desastrosas para la fama de la comisaria y con ello tendríamos a altos cargos detrás nuestra durante una buena temporada. Todo ello sumándole que nos enfrentábamos aun posible asesino en serie y si realmente no era Castle nos arriesgábamos al siguiente asesinato.

Tú y Espo – dije señalando a Ryan – traed a Kuklinski, veamos a ver que se traía entre manos si no era para matarlo, seguramente le debiera dinero, quizás nos aporte más pistas. Yo mientras voy a interrogar al Sr. Castle.

Si jefa – dijeron al unísono.

Los chicos salieron con las nuevas órdenes y el capitán se metió en la sala contigua a la de interrogatorios para ver que decía Castle tras mis preguntas. No iba a ser fácil, no cabía en mi mente el que un escritor tan respetado tuviera motivo alguno para asesinar y ni mucho menos el coraje para hacerlo. Respiré profundamente antes de entrar en esa sala.

Disculpe la tardanza Sr. Castle. ¿Le han leído sus derechos? – pregunté nada más abrir la puerta, mirándole a los ojos mientras iba soltando mi carpeta sobre la mesa.

S…Si, pero no entiendo por qué ¿estoy arrestado? – pregunta frustrado.

Es usted el principal sospechoso en el asesinato del Sr. Randol.

¿¡Cómo!? ¿Por qué iba yo a querer matarle? – sus ojos denotaban enfado por la pregunta.

¿Dónde estaba usted entre las 9 y la 1 de la noche pasada?

A las 9 estuve con Randol en el parque del centro, estuvimos hablando y me marché.

¿Hablando o discutiendo Sr. Castle? Tenemos grabaciones donde se le ve pelearse con Randol tras, lo que parece, una fuerte discusión. ¿Qué pasó Sr. Castle? ¿Discutieron, se pelearon y volvió más tarde para terminar lo que habían empezado? ¿Dónde fue después de esa pelea? – pregunté impaciente.

¿De verdad me pregunta donde estuve después, Inspectora? ¿Ya no lo recuerda? – me quedé paralizada. No había caído en ese detalle y debió de notarse en mi cara la sorpresa. – Es cierto, nos encontramos en el parque Battery Park y eso está a varias manzanas del parque Washington Square Park que fue donde apareció muerto Randol y, curiosamente, donde tuvieron su pelea, así que tuvo tiempo suficiente para después de despedirse de mí, volver y acabar lo que empezó. ¿Por eso rechazó que le acercara a su casa? ¿O ya no recuerda ese detalle? – le dije con la mirada fija, inquietante, desafiante.


End file.
